


Oreos and Tea

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, The Felt - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc Scratch serves tea to two bickering guests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oreos and Tea

The thing about Scratch is that he was probably planning this for a while. The smug way he adjusts his bowtie, a grin barely playing on his lips, is a sure sign of this. You've been around long enough to at least know some of his body language—but Slick? No, Slick's carrying on about it all, about how he doesn't want to be around for this all, about how he was suckered into having what he calls a 'tea party' with the two people he hates the most. Snowman's just quiet, she lets him have his little rant, and she lets Scratch tilt the teapot into her cup, watching as the fragrant smell curls up in little wisps of smoke—strawberry tea, he knows her too well, sadly—and into Slick's cup, he pours something that smells faintly of raspberry.

This earns him another round of swears and name calling from the short little man, but after a while, Slick just grunts and grabs a few candy Scottie dogs from a bowl. A few seconds later, Doc moves the black-haired man's cup out of the way before Slick knocks it over purposefully with my elbow. "I knew that was coming." he said, chiding in his tone as if he was talking to a child. Slick growls, makes sure both Snowman and Scratch see the middle finger he points up to them, and then goes back to devouring the candy in his hand.

Snowman can't help but roll her eyes, then turn to Scratch. "What exactly is the point of this, anyway?" she murmurs, rolling her cigarette between her gloved hands, moving a curl of her raven hair out of her eyes. Much to her disdain, she feels as if she needs to fix herself up, perhaps it's Scratch—not a hair out of place, his suit perfectly pressed. And Slick? He's got a five 'o clock shadow, his hair is greasy and sticks out of the slicked-back hairdo he threw it in, and his scar looks like he hasn't cared for it today—it looks red and painful, his teeth set in a permanent snarl as he chews. Her question doesn't go unanswered, as Scratch picks up his teacup, Slick glancing suspiciously at him, and sips at the green tea he poured for himself. "I just am an excellent host, and that's all there is to it." Slick mutters something offensive, and Scratch just ignores him. "Is it too much to ask for my two attractive companions to join me?"

Slick manages to spit out a—"I'm not your damn comp—" before Snowman interrupts him, tapping her cigarette into the ashtray Scratch provided. "It's not too much, but I know you well enough, my dear Scratch, to know that this must have some hidden motive to it." she is rewarded with a mischievous glimmer in the host's eyes, but that's all, he keeps sipping his tea.

"I'm sure you'll find out eventually, my dear." he stands up, and before she can say anything, he gently kisses her cheek, then leans over to grab Slick's hand—he protests, but a kiss is pressed to it as well—then turns. "I'll be back with some more refreshments." he strides out, and Snowman presses a few fingers to her cheek, feeling the warm spot where Scratch's lips had just been, ignoring Slick's growls as he examines the back of his own hand.

Scratch is quite an excellent host.


End file.
